I'd Lie
by LuDiamonds
Summary: Freddie Benson has seem to fallen for a girl with an angelic voice and an amazing instrumental skill. Too bad he has no idea who she is, or what she looks like. But when he finally is revealed the identity of his mystery girl, will he change his mind?


I'd Lie

Okay, I just want to get one thing clear. I am NOT a stalker.

Crazy, perverted, pedophile-ish people are stalkers, I, on the other hand, am just an observer who happens to be in the right place at the right time.

It all happened 2 weeks ago. I was walking to the grocery store one day after I left Carly's house. I wanted to get some gum, and my mom doesn't let me chew gum (something about if I swallow it, it would stay in my stomach for 7 years and there's a 78 % chance of a teenage boy between the ages of 14 and 17 to swallow a piece of gum every 3 days-…yeah, don't ask), so I decided to try and buy some without her knowing.

Anyway, I was minding my own business, walking down the street when I heard this…voice…

I stopped in my tracks in front of a medium sized, white house. I looked up to see a girl strumming a guitar, singing, with a notebook and pen laying on the railing in front of her.

"_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible…"_

I gaped at her beautiful voice and the way it was lined with misery. She sang like a mermaid or a siren, she drew me in. The way she played that guitar, and the melody she came up with, it was amazing. Yet, the song was so sad, and I could tell so was she. I immediately wanted to walk straight into her house, up to her room, throw my arms around her, and tell her that she didn't need that guy. I would give her more attention than she's ever gotten.

I then realized, I have no idea who she is, or what she looks like. All I could see was her long, golden blond hair. The slowly, sinking sun was hitting it in just the right way to make it seem glowing and almost angelic, to match her amazing voice.

I heard her sigh, and saw her move to scribble more things down in the notebook. I was going to call to her, ask her who she was, what school she went to, ask her for her phone number, her name, something. But my brain and my mouth were on different waves, and so I stayed and watched her until the sun had completely dropped from the sky and she completely finished the beautiful, but heart wrenching song.

I was shaken out of my trance when she stood up and moved inside, closing the window behind her. I then noticed the dark sky, so I checked my phone to see what time it was, noticing then that I had 42 missed calls from my mom (only 3 of those had been Carly). I decided that I probably should be getting home, and I sadly would be getting no gum that day.

Ever since then I kept walking to her house after we had iCarly and listening to her sing. I noticed though, that sometimes she would never come out, I didn't know where she was on these days, but I was quite depressed after that. She completed the song that I heard the first day, _Invisible_, I'm guessing what it would be called.

I wondered how anyone so amazing could be considered invisible, and that this guy this song is about is one stupid S.O.B.

Today though she sang a new song, as I approached her house, I heard her angelic voice and smiled to myself as I quickly jogged to my listening spot. Today, I thought, today would be the day that I would speak to my angel.

Well, I told myself that every day, but it hasn't happened yet, so I wouldn't hold my breath.

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_The girl he love's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie"_

My mouth dropped open as I staggered a couple steps back. Her voice kept repeating in my head even after she stopped and continued the process of writing her new song. But not for the reason it usually does. My birthday is March 17. I have my mother's eyes. I love to argue, well not that much, just with…

Oh dear Lord, no. Sam knows the girl I love, well USED to love. I remember saying something along the lines of "I'm never going to fall in love," to her 2 days ago. My damn favorite color is green!

No way, no way in hell, that could not and is not Sam. No way. No effing way!

One way to find out. Well two ways to find out, but I'm too much of a pussy for one of them so I went with option B. I whipped out my phone and texted Carly a quick question.

She replied: What? Why? Anyway, Sam's address is 3234 Brushburn Street

I ran back from her house, I looked right and left until I found a street sign.

_Brushburn St._

Holy…

I ran to her mailbox.

_3234_

…Shit.

"Sam?" I squeaked.

The strumming stopped and I swear I think I pissed my pants. Being the person I am, I ran for it, ducking and covering in a nearby bush…from across the street. Through a bird's nest and a leaf I saw my angel coming out from the front door. The angelic blond hair that I've been dreamt about whipped around her face. She looked left to right with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

No mistaking it, that was Sam, that was Sam's house, and…that was Sam singing? And that was her song?

About me?! No. Nope. No. Effing. Way. Never.

I refuse to believe it.

She shrugged her shoulders and her expression softened when a young boy ran out from the front door behind her. She laughed as he jumped into her arms. He looked to be about 4 or 5 and he had that same blond hair and those same crystal blue eyes…

Sam had a brother?! No way!!

She swung him around and laughed as he giggled away.

I never really noticed how musical her laugh is…when it's not sarcastic or rude, the way I usually hear her laugh. Or how her eyes sparkle when she's happy. Or how the light really _does_ light up her hair and make her seem like she's glowing.

All in all I've never noticed how pretty she is-

Good God, I can't believe I just thought that!

Oh well, there's no going back now, I'm not one for denial, so I think Sam's pretty. So what? It doesn't mean I like her or anything-…

Okay, so maybe I am one for denial.

Are all those songs really about me? Have I been that stupid and blind? Why didn't she tell me?! Lord, and here I was professing my love for her _best friend _while she was at home writing these songs about an idiot boy! God, I've never been so dumb in my entire life…

Okay, I have to think this through. I like Sam. As in Samantha. Puckett.

Dear Lord.

Okay, so I can just tell her, right? I mean she likes me back, right?

Okay, time to grow a pair, and be a man, Freddo. You can do this…

Yeah, right.

I sighed to myself barely noticing that Sam and her brother were about to go back inside after I just had my mental war. It was now or never, and I decided to actually do what my brain told me to. I stood up and, loudly, I might add, tripped over the bush, falling face forward into another bush.

"OW!" I cried.

I heard someone run towards me.

"I know that cry of pain…" she muttered.

She sighed and in my head I could see her putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. She quickly grabbed my arm and expertly pulled me up from the rabid shrubbery.

"What the hell are you doing here, Fredddork?" she growled.

She absentmindedly licked her bottom lip. I found this quite adorable and a smile formed on my face.

"Now what are you smiling at, freak?" she said with annoyance in her voice.

The smile was instantly gone. What do I say to her?

Oh, I've been spying on you for about 2 weeks and I've heard your songs and I think their brilliant, and I really like you now? You know, even though, we're best friends and you think _I'm_ in love with your best friend…

That would earn me a broken pancreas.

Her eyes narrowed as I could find nothing to say. She opened her mouth to let loose a string of insults but I beat her by blurting out the first thing I could before she could say anything.

"I'VE LISTENED TO ALL OF YOUR SONGS AND I THINK THEY ARE AMAZING!" I pretty much yelled at her.

It was kind of scary. What was scarier was the look of pure shock and hurt on her face. A bright red blush made her face flush.

"What?" she whispered.

"I-You-…they're all about me, aren't they?" I asked miserably, knowing that I've caused her so much hurt.

I was going to fix that right now.

"What?" she asked louder.

I looked up at her with sad eyes, I swore I saw her eyes water, but I could have been imagining it.

What happened next, I didn't see coming in a million years. Her fist connected with my right cheek before I could blink. I groaned loudly and sunk to the ground. I spit out a little blood onto the ground.

Oh my God! What the hell just happened?!

I looked up to see her glaring down at me with such flame and fury in her eyes that I almost shivered with fright.

"I don't need your pity," she practically hissed.

"Wha-no!" I tried.

Hurt flashed on her face quickly then was back to detest in about a millisecond.

"Why don't you go back to Carly, maybe you can use some of the songs I wrote to make her fall in love with you," she spat and then turned around and stormed off in the other direction towards her house.

"No! Sam, wait! You don't understand!" I yelled.

She didn't hear me, or obviously ignored me. So, I did the one thing I could think of, I sang.

"_And I could tell you her favorite colors blue_

_She likes to argue, born in June of 92._

_She is so beautiful, she has her father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her,_

_I'd lie_

_She stands there then walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_She'd never tell you but she can play guitar_

_I think she can see through everything_

_But my heart…"_

Dude, I'm pretty much a horrible singer, but I'll be damned if you don't call me a poet. I changed her whole chorus, and I added a verse! Remember, I've only heard her sing the first part of that song, so I call that improv. Hidden talent? I think so!

She stopped walking, her clenched fists and un-clenched and as I sang I stood up (wiped the remainder of blood of my mouth, Lord she hits like a 20 year old male body builder!) I walked closer to her.

I was standing right behind her now. Everything was silent. I swore even the birds stopped singing to see what she would do next. Then, I heard the first notes of her beautiful voice.

"_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle…"_

I beamed. Apparently, she was good at improv, also. Her singing seriously melted my heart. She slowly turned around and as she saw my bright, toothy smile, a grin slowly grew on her face. I reached down and grabbed her hand. She hummed a small tune that I picked up immediately. It was a song she had been playing on her guitar for a couple of days, but she never sang any words with it. I decided to go with improve, again.

"_And I don't know how, it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless."_

Her grin grew, and then, to my pleasure, she opened her mouth to finish.

"_And I don't know why, with you I'd dance_

_In a storm with my best dress, fearless."_

To high school musical for you, you say? Well, suck it because I was on effing cloud nine!

She giggled as she saw the way I looked as she sang. I'll tell you, her voice does something to me. She looked so beautiful laughing, that I had to do what I did next.

I quickly leaned down a little bit and put my lips on hers. I has one eye barely closed so I could see her reaction, her eyes were wide with shock, and I thought I might have blew it, but her eyes eventually fluttered closed and I felt her respond to the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, and she softly laid a hand on my cheek. I was surprised, because I never thought that she could, well…have such a gentle touch. I sighed with pleasure and I felt her grin into the kiss. We separated, still in each other's arms, and I smiled down at her.

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked in utter confusion.

If only I could have had this so much sooner!

"Did you not listen to the song?" she rolled her eyes. "I'd lie."

I laughed with her and she roughly pulled me back to her lips, this time her hands flew up to my hair, tangling and pulling.

Ah, now that's the Sam I love.

Wait did I just think love?

No.

Oh God, I am _so_ not a man of denial!

**Author's Note:**

**Ello, poppets! I'm back! Well, not really, seeing as this is just a one shot. I've been working on a couple more multi-chapters, but I'd get really far into one story, and I'd get stuck. Then I'd get this amazing idea, and so I'd start on a new one. Then I'd get stuck. This repeated itself many times, and so I wrote this little one shot because I needed a fix of Taylor Swift songs and some Seddielicious fun. Thus, I'd Lie was born! **

**Please review if you love, loves, and if you have a brilliant idea for a story you'd like to share with me because, well…you have a brilliant idea, but you don't actually want to write a story, feel free to share!**

**Au revoir! **

**Lucy *sky*and*diamonds***

******Lyrics to songs NOT by me!!! They were all written by Taylor Swift.**

**Invisible, I'd Lie, and Fearless all belong to Ms. Swift, not me.**

**I disclaim all of it! Oh and I disclaim the iCarly stuff too, that one belongs to a Mr. Schneider. **


End file.
